sometimes it sucks being Rock Lee
by lotus2490
Summary: The rookies go to a bar and all get drunk excecpt for Lee who has to take care of a drunken Sakura. Oneshot LeeSak, small NejiTen


-Sometimes it sucks to be Rock Lee-

those were the words that ran through the normally optimistic shinobi's head.

Konoha had just gotten out of a rough time. The entire incident with Sora had just ended and the village was finishing up the last few touches on the repairs. The rookies had gotten together in celebration, and where better than at a bar. Lee hated bars, especially when his friends dragged him along.

Due to his 'illness' Lee could not drink Sake, not that he would want to be the kind of guy who drinks a lot, however watching everyone else drink was just cruel. They always looked so happy, and Lee always felt a little left out. However the times they weren't acting happy was when they would fall, wobble, throw up, act stupid, slurr their words... so there were at least a few benefits for him.

Lee sat at the bar stool, looking down at his cranberry juice, his eyes drifted over to the dance floor, tables and booths. Kiba was wobbling all over the dance floor trying his best to dance with all the girls around him. Lee's eyes scanned a little further to the booths. Naruto and Hinata had both fallen asleep,or passed out, and Hinata was resting herself on Naruto. It was either very sweet or a little sad seeing how Hinata wouldn't remember it in the morning and Naruto would most likely not think much of it.

Shikamaru was also asleep in his booth, either he was a lightweight or was just pretending to be one so he could sleep, Sai however was a complete light weight and passed out eating a pickle soaked in Sake. Ino and Choji were taking shot after shot. Lee's caught something that interested him though. Behind the booth and near the fire escape Neji and Tenten were feircly making out.

Lee knew, being their teammate, that they cared for each other but neither of them would admit it in public. So seeing them kiss and grab onto each other like that made Lee smile and giggle a little.

Lee turned back to his cup and stirred it slowly 'hmmm, they look like they're having fun' he thought to himself sadly. Lee's neck shot up as he felt a pair of arms rap around him from behind and pulled into a hug.

"H...hello Lee-k-kun" Sakura stammered

He knew she was drunk so he tried not to enjoy the feeling of her pressed up against him too much

"Hello Sakura-chan, are you and the others having fun?"

"mmmm mmmm" Sakura said childishly "No one wants to dance with me...no bodies any fun Lee" Sakura leaned in and whispered into his ear seductively "will you please dance with me Lee?" Lee blushed deeply but almost choked when he could feel and smell all the alcohol in her breathe

"Sakura-chan I think you've had way to much, you are drunk"

She jumped back, barely able to stand

"I'm...I'm not drunk...you...you're the one who's drunk"

"Hey there little lady" came a deep voice. Sakura turned around to see a large man, with large powerful arms, covered in scars. His eyes were red from drinking and his beard was very dirty and wild "I'll dance with you"

"Noooo" she whined childishly "I wanna dance with Leeeee" she pouted He stood up and was much larger than either of Sakura and Lee.

"I like your hair, I wonder do the curtains match the carpet" he grinned, getting closer

In a split second Lee got in between the two

"Sakura, I believe now would be a good time for me to escort you home"

Though in her drunken state she nodded and followed him out the door. That unfortunately was the most peace Lee was going to get for a while as Sakura headed for his house. Lee chose his house instead as he did not want her parents to find her coming home so late and drunk. Sakura ran through alleys and streets arms out laughing

"Look Lee I'm a plane!" she said until she stumped over a few times. She almost fell one final time but Lee had caught her "Lee! Y-you saved me from that guy and falling down! You're my hero!"

Lee smiled but tried hard not to think to much of her words, as they were ill words caused by alcohol, he knew she would never say that sober

"Hey Lee, I'm going to kiss you" Sakura smiled and dove forward for a kiss, that Lee blocked.

"Please do not Sakura, you do not truly wish to kiss me, you are only drunk. I would prefer that my first kiss have the girl actually wanting to kiss me"

"Its my boobs isn't it?" Lee was strucken by shock and blushed

"W-what was that?"

"They're to small, that's why I cant get a boyfriend. Hinata and Temari's are soo big. Even Ino has bigger boobs than me and she tells me how she gets laid all the time. I wish I was like them"

"Sakura, there is nothing wrong with your breasts they are just fine-"

"Feel them" Sakura grabbed Lee's hands and put them on both her breasts "See they're so small"  
Lee immediately moved his hands back blushing worse than ever

"Please do not do that!" Lee shouted

"See you don't wanna touch them cause they're so small" Sakura was crying now.

-sometimes it sucks being Rock Lee-

"Sakura that was not the reason, I, look never mind. Just trust me you will find a man who loves you for you, and not because of how your breasts look" Sakura was still crying, but she hugged Lee. Lee patted her back and knew this hug was at least a little more meaningful. THen it happened, Sakura threw up, all down Lee's back

-sometimes it really sucks being Rock Lee-

Once Sakura let it all out, Lee guided her to his apartment and they entered. It was small, with just a kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. It was quaint and suited Lee just fine

"Lee you're house smells awful" exclaimed Sakura

"That would be my back Sakura" Lee said sadly "Here you sit down on the couch, I will get us both some clothes to change into and you can sleep it off"

Lee dug through his clothes, and changed into a new jumpsuit and just prayed Sakura did not break anything while he was gone for those few minuets. He then found a large green t shirt and gray shorts.

"Here Sakura, you can wear these for tonight and I will wash your clothes.

"Thank you Lee" Sakura said, lifting up her shirt and her pink bra flashing. Lee covered his eyes, got behind her and pushed her into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Hey Lee..."

Lee let out a tired sigh "...What?..."

"I'm wearing a thong" Sakura giggled. Lee's blush returned and he let out an even sadder frustrated sigh

-some times it sucks being Rock Lee-

While she was changing, Lee made his couch into a bed for himself, then straightened up his room, hiding things Sakura could break or hurt herself with. She entered the room and pushed Lee onto the bed

"Yay! Sleepover!" she cheered, crawling into the bed.

"I am sorry Sakura, but you are to sleep in here tonight and I shall sleep out in the living room"

"Ahhh, but I want to sleep with you Lee"

Lee blushed the hardest he had all night

"No Sakura, now please go to sleep you will feel better in the morning"

Although she was pouting, Lee left the room and soon enough they were both asleep.

The next morning eventually came, as Sakura felt the sunlight break through the window shades. She sat up stretching, hearing a few satisfying pops. After she yawned she realized she had a horrible headache/hangover. She looked over and on the dresser someone had set out aspirin and water for her. After she took it she scanned her environment and realized she wasn't in her room. She got up, looking down at her new clothes.

Then it hit her. Everything...all at once...every memory...every word. She felt like she could just die of embarrassment. She tiptoed into the living room and found Lee stretched out on the couch. She nudged him a little until he woke up

"Oh good morning Sakura, I am glad to see you are feeling better" Sakura sunk her head into his lap crying

"Lee, I am so embarrassed. I bugged you all night, you didn't need to do that"

"Of course I did Sakura...I said I'd protect you till I died. The man in the club looked like he was going to rape you. My house was the safest place" Lee never stopped staring at the ceiling, laying on his back

"But all those embarrassing things I said"

"Do not worry Sakura I will not tell anyone"

"Lee?"

"Yeah?" he sat up a little, only to find Sakura kissing him. Lee only sat still, not sure what to do, Sakura pulled back, making a pop noise as they're lips parted

"You took care of me, and didn't take advantage of me in my drunken state. So now, your first kiss is from a girl who wants to kiss you"

"Th...thank you Sakura"

"Well I have something else for you"

"What would that be Sakura?"

Sakura got up, took his hand and lifted him up

"A new kind of training for you to master"

"Training?" he asked as she began leading him to the bedroom

"A kind of training only a boyfriend and girlfriend share" They both smiled, kissed and closed the door

-sometimes it rules being Rock Lee-


End file.
